St Moritz
by angelsinstead
Summary: Lawrence (James) and Carly (Katerina) go to Switzerland for a little romantic vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain (AKA James) and Carly Manning (AKA Katerina VonLoushner). This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives.**

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

***~o~***

They arrived in Switzerland with all their bags and over a ton of luggage. "Katerina, did you pack the house?" Lawrence asked with a devilish grin.

She laughed at him as she helped him lug her many heavy suitcases through the airport. "I had to pack all my sexy lingerie for our fun little vacation," she teased him.

"Really?" he said as he raised one eyebrow. His greenish hazel eyes glittered as they walked outside into the crisp wintery air and waited for their taxi.

"Only for you, babe," she told him with a smirk.

"I can't wait till we get to our cabin," he said eagerly as he saw their taxi pulling up to the curb.

"What kind of accommodations did you get for us?"

"Just a rustic little cabin near the slopes. We prayed for snow... and that's definitely what we got. Tons and tons of snow. Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll take you outside later, and we'll make a snow angel."

"That sounds like so much fun, James. I can't wait to play with you in the snow."

He grinned mischievously as the driver of the taxi helped them gather up all their luggage and deposit in the back of the taxi. Soon they were all cozy in the back seat as they were driven to their destination. They arrived at the ski resort and were taken up a steep country road by taxi toward their cabin.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed when she saw the little log cabin with smoke rolling out of the chimney. "I absolutely love it."

She threw her arms around Lawrence and hugged him tight. "I love you so much!" she said as she gazed at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"It's so cold. We need to get inside and share a mug of hot chocolate," Lawrence said as he shivered.

"Yes, it's freezing," Carly agreed as the driver helped them carry their luggage inside.

"I hope there's plenty of wood," Lawrence said as he lay another log upon the fire.

Suddenly Carly burst out laughing. It's a good thing the driver had already said his good-byes. "I know what you have on your mind," Lawrence said as he carried her over to the bed with the inviting quilt and the large iron frame.

"What do I have on my mind?" she asked with a sexy little smirk.

"My wood," he replied as he tried not to laugh.

"Should I get out my sexy lingerie now?" she asked him playfully.

"Yes. Please do. You know I don't like to wait."

"Not even for hot chocolate?"

"I'll make the hot chocolate and you go put on your sexy little nightie."

"Okay, James. Sexy little nightie just for you," she said as she gave him little kiss and then headed over toward the bathroom lugging one of her many suitcases.

Lawrence busied himself before the fire as he prepared the steaming mug of hot chocolate. He thought about how happy he had been since he had met Katerina. He loved her so much and he didn't know what he'd ever do if he lost her. With an aching heart, he hoped and prayed she'd never learn all of his secrets. If she did, he feared she would have reason to leave him.

*Don't ever let her leave me. I love her so much,* he was thinking.

He was lost in his thoughts when she walked out the bathroom wearing nothing more than a thin ivory nightie made of silk and lace. "Ohhh my God, Katerina... you are breathtaking," he said as he stared at her.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, standing there before the fire..."

She reached for the mug in his hand, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It helped to warm her, but she was still cold. She shivered as she settled herself in Lawrence's arms.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

"Tonight we'll sip wine before the fire. You and Me," he said. "Even if we get snowed in, we'll be happy, because we'll have each other and that's really all we need."

"You say the sweetest things. I love you so much," she said as he set the mug of hot chocolate aside and lifted her into his arms.

"And I love you, too, Katerina," he said as he carried her over toward the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at him. Never in her life could she have imagined she would ever be this happy. This man had given her everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Each moment with him was so precious that she never wanted it to end.

As he lowered her down on the bed, he took her sweet lips in a passionate kiss. She tasted of the chocolate they had been drinking earlier. She was so sweet he got lost in her warmth and her taste.

He lay down next to her on the bed, gently tracing the edges of the sexy garment as it clung to her curves. "Do you like it?" she asked as she saw the desire glowing in his eyes.

"I like it very much... but I think I will like it even better off..." he breathed. "Will you take it off for me?"

"Yes," she said as she raised herself up on the bed and began to shimmy the garment off her body. Underneath she was completely naked and Lawrence was overwhelmed with how much he wanted to make love to her.

She tossed aside the lacy little nightie and settled herself in his arms. "You have on far too many clothes," she said as she kissed his neck.

"I might get cold if I take them off," he teased her.

"In that case, I can help you get hot," she responded.

As he chuckled, she began to undress him. When she removed each and every item of clothing, she kissed the bare skin that she had revealed. When she removed his boxers, she began to kiss his cock, bringing his flesh to life.

"Ohhh yes," he breathed, feeling her tongue teasing the head.

He raised his hips, pushing more of his cock into her hungry mouth. She caressed him with her tongue, then she swallowed him whole. "Ohhh God!" he moaned as she brought him exquisite pleasure.

She planted tiny kisses on the underside of his shaft, moving them toward the twin spheres of his balls. She kissed them both and loved them with her mouth and tongue. When Lawrence absolutely couldn't take anymore, she climbed on top him, straddling him with her long, sexy legs.

"I'll make love to you now," she stated as she loved this role reversal. Usually it was he who had taken the lead as he surged inside her with his deep, forceful thrusts. Tonight she was in control, and he would have to lie there and accept her pleasure.

"Ohhh yes! Fuck me!" he groaned as she aligned herself with his cock.

He grasped her buttocks in his large hands, moving her up and down on his powerful shaft. "Katerina!" he cried out as she began to move.

She bounced on him as they reached the summit of pleasure together. As she felt his semen surging into her body, her inner walls clamped around him as she was cumming.

"Ohhh James, that was so beautiful," she said in a half-sob as she felt so emotional from what they had just shared.

"You're beautiful," he said as he crushed her against him and kissed her.

They may not have forever, but they had this moment... and in that little cabin in St. Moritz, they had absolutely everything.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

"I think we should make snow angels," Lawrence said as they cuddled before the fire.

"I think that sounds like fun. Let's get bundled up."

They got on their snow gear; the warm clothing they had brought along for skiing. Skiing would have to wait; they were snowed in. With the frosty temperatures and snow-packed roads, there was no way they were getting to the slopes.

"We prayed for snow. Look what we got," Carly said with a cute little grin.

"Yes. Snow, snow... and MORE snow. We might have to stay here forever."

"I wouldn't mind spending forever with you," she said as she pulled him close and kissed him.

Lawrence had just finished zipping up his thick, winter coveralls. He looked like an abominable snowman all wrapped in his white furry suit. He smiled when he heard her words. "You're definitely the one I want to spend forever with," he told her.

"Let's go outside and play!" she said with a happy smile. She tugged on his hand as they headed out the door, both of them wearing bulky clothes to keep out the cold.

They didn't get far from the cabin. Carly fell down in the snow and landed in a drift. Lawrence joined her as he chuckled. "I love it here," he said as he looked over at her. "I love it here with you."

"I love you, James," she said as she reached over and kissed his nose.

His heart ached, because he wasn't James. He was Lawrence Alamain... and James was his middle name. He had to tell her. He had to find a way to say the words. He had to reach inside himself and tell his Katerina the truth because she deserved it.

"What is it, James? What's wrong?" she asked. "You look so sad."

"I love you, Katerina. So much. Losing you would break my heart. I'd never be the same. Never. IF I lost you."

"You're never going to lose me. I am yours forever. Remember?" she said as the smile returned to her face. She moved her arms as she lay in the snow and formed a snow angel.

"It's beautiful," she said as she stood up and viewed her handiwork. "I can't wait till we have kids someday, so we can bring them here... and show them how to make a snow angel."

"You really think we'll have kids someday?" he asked as a look of surprise crossed his face. He moved his arms and legs, making his own snow angel, then he carefully stood to survey the figures they had formed in the snow.

"Of course we will," she said as she looked away briefly as though she were plagued by a sudden insecurity. "Maybe sooner than you think."

"Should we make a snowman?" she asked as she abruptly changed the subject.

"Wait, Katerina," Lawrence spoke as he grabbed her and caught her in his embrace. "Are you?"

"Are you having our baby?" he asked.

Her cheeks were rosy and he wasn't certain if it was from the chilled winter air or embarrassment.. Either way, she didn't appear near ready to discuss it. "I don't know..." she said as she met his gaze. "I haven't been to see a doctor."

Suddenly Lawrence froze as he looked upset and a dark scowl came to his face. He looked angry, and she seldom saw that upon his features. "But you came here with me on a trip to Switzerland... and you had plans to ski down the slopes with me..." he grumbled.

"James, don't be angry. I just started to suspect. Please, James. Don't ruin our vacation."

"Katerina, if you're pregnant, you need to see doctor," Lawrence insisted.

"If you're pregnant, this changes everything!" he added swiftly.

The wind howled as he spoke, throwing a flurry of snow into his face. She broke away from him and headed back toward the cabin. It was too cold now, and their fun was gone. Tears blinded her vision as she stepped inside the warm and toasty cabin.

Lawrence followed after her, stamping the snow from his boots as he entered. "Katerina, talk to me," he said as she tried to escape him into the bathroom. She had removed her winter gear, and she did not want him to see her crying.

"There's nothing to say," she said after he removed his coveralls and approached her. "I just want to be left alone."

"Katerina," he said as he pulled her into his arms. Staring into his eyes, she saw all the emotions shining in his greenish-hazel depths. She saw so much love and tenderness that it took away her breath.

"Are you angry?" she whispered.

"Because you may be pregnant? No," he replied. "But you need to see a doctor. And you shouldn't be skiing."

"With this snow, I don't think we'll be skiing any time soon," she responded.

"I think you're right about that. We'll probably be snowed in for days... with nothing to do but eat, cuddle, and make love."

"My three favorite things," she told him with a smile.

"Katerina, we have to talk," he said with a serious expression. "About our future."

"James, I can't. I can't think about all this. Not now," she cried out. "I'm still in school... and I ran away with you. My parents are going to kill me. As you know, I'm engaged to be married to someone else..."

"About that..." he said with a heavy sigh. "It's what you don't want. You don't want to be trapped in a prearranged marriage to Lawrence Alamain."

"No, I don't want to marry him. I don't love him. I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you, too, Katerina... and nothing can change that. You know that, don't you?" he said with sadness in his eyes.

He lifted her into his embrace and carried her to the rug in front of the fire. Holding her in his arms, he stared into the flames. "We have to have a long talk."

"About what?" she whispered.

"About the man you're supposed to marry. Lawrence Alamain," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

"Lawrence Alamain?" she gasped. "You really want to talk about that... that man I am being forced to marry?"

"Yes ... I do," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I just don't know how to tell you this, Katerina."

"Tell me what?"

"I haven't exactly been honest with you," he said as the words were trapped in his chest. He struggled to push the words passed his lips. "I fear I'll lose you if I tell you the truth."

"Just tell me the truth," she insisted.

"The truth is that I love you. The moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I knew I had to do ANYTHING to keep you..." he stated.

"I made a terrible mistake. I lied to you. But had I told the truth, we might not be here now," he spoke.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked with confusion.

"Katerina, I am Lawrence Alamain. I am the man you are supposed to marry nine years from now on your 25th birthday."

She shook her head as she stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be. You can't be the man I hate."

"No, I am the man you love," he countered. "You fell in love with me. Not my name. I am not just Lawrence James Alamain, the heir to the Alamain fortune. I am so much more than that. I am the man you came to know. And I love you. I'm sorry I lied."

"You lied to me," she said as she pushed him away. "You knew I hated the Alamains. You knew I didn't want to get married to THAT man!"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I lied," he told her. "I lied to keep you in my life. I wanted you to know me FOR me, not just for my name and title as the Alamain heir and the man you would someday marry. I just never intended to carry it this far."

"I don't even know you at all," she said as she looked away with tears shining in her dark-blue eyes. She stared into the flames as she looked away from his penetrating gaze. She didn't want to look at him and remember all his lies.

"You DO know me," he insisted. "You know everything that really counts. You know that I love you-!"

"I know nothing!" she shouted. "I can't believe you lied to me all this time... deceived me. I ran away from school to be with you! I defied my parents!"

"You would have done that anyway. They should have never forced you into prearranged marriage. They should have given you a choice. And so should have my parents," he stated. "Now you have a choice."

"You gave me no choice."

"I am giving you one now. If you want to walk away from me; from us... I won't stop you. I want you to be happy, Katerina. I thought I made you happy. I thought we were madly in love. Maybe I was wrong."

"No, no! I was wrong. Because it was all a lie!"

"No, it wasn't a lie. I still love you, Katerina. With all my heart," he implored her. He turned her around so she was forced to look at him.

"I love you, Katerina. I still do," he told her. "The question is... how do you feel about me?"

"You're Lawrence Alamain, the man that I hate. The one I have hated almost all of my life."

"You didn't hate me. You hated a name. You never met me. You didn't even know me. How can you hate someone you have never met?" he asked. "It was the idea of being forced to marry a man that you did not know that you hated. Not me. And then I came to you as James... and we fell in love. That's the truth, Katerina. And you know it."

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked in a sob. "I... I trusted you."

"I didn't want to do it... but it was the only way I could have a chance with you," he said gently as he took her in his arms. She was crying as he held her close. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"Well, that's up to you. When the snow clears, I can take you back to the boarding school and you can return to your life... Or you can stay with me and we'll travel the world together just like we planned. That is... if you can forgive me. Do you think you could forgive me, Katerina?" he asked. "I swear to you there will be no more lies."

Carly wanted to run from him and never go back, but when she gazed into those greenish-hazel eyes of his, she believed him. She knew he was telling the truth. Tears continued to flow as she went into his arms. He caressed her hair and comforted her with his gentle touch as she sobbed.

"Katerina?" he whispered.

She looked up at him as the firelight sparkled in his eyes. "Please tell me that you'll be able to forgive me someday."

"I forgive you now."

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Yes. I love you. And your name doesn't matter. It was our parents who arranged that marriage, not the two of us. We are in love... and we don't have to be bound by what my father or your father says we must do," she told him.

"Let's run away together," she suggested.

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want to go. We could go to Italy... or the States. We could travel the world."

"And if you're pregnant?"

She smiled. "If I am pregnant, maybe we should settle down somewhere for awhile. A baby needs stability; two parents who will lovingly care for him or her. I didn't have that growing up. I was raised by nannies."

"So was I," he said. "I don't want that for our child."

"Then we will give our child everything we did not have. Thank you for telling me the truth... Lawrence," she said. It was so strange calling him Lawrence as she had always known him as James.

"Thank you for forgiving me," he replied.

The End


End file.
